


Day 18: Phobias

by Fight_Surrender



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Happy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, Married Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Oblivious Simon Snow, Slice of Life, Whumptober 2020, married snowbaz, snowbaz fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Fight_Surrender
Summary: Simon and Baz are at the beach.Baz is plotting.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950466
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Day 18: Phobias

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> So this prompt was actually- "Panic! At the Disco: Phobias, etc." and I was all set to do something that included Brendon Urie who, I just realized has a bit of an Andrew Ridgley Baz vibe. However, when I googled him for inspiration, I found some recent controversy and issues, so I just decided to write this scene instead. It's been bouncing around in my head for quite some time. I actually meant to write a version of this in an epilogue to my long fic, Howlin' Forever. A honeymoon scene maybe? 
> 
> Anyway, here it is for your non-Howlin' reading enjoyment.

Simon is reclined on the chaise lounge, scrolling through his phone. God forbid the man bring a book to the beach. He looks delectable in Wayfarers and dark blue swim trunks bearing little pink flamingoes. He’s even getting a bit tan. “Did you know you can have a phobia of gravity?” He says, tilting his head my way.

“What?” I reply from my safe spot under the umbrella. The Mediterranean winks at me, beckoning into her cerulean depths. No doubt Simon will make me go in again, to “frolic.” I can think of better ways to “frolic” than splashing about in ice-cold seawater.

“It’s called barophobia.”

“How can you be afraid of gravity? It’s just there. Like air. You can’t be afraid of air.”

Simon flicks through his phone, “Hm, no air phobia, but there is a fear of the sun, heliophobia.” He looks at me, purses his lips. “Do you have heliophobia, Baz?”

“I’m not afraid of the sun, Snow. I just hate it. There is a difference. Speaking of—.” I lean over and rifle through our bag. “Do me.”

Simon sighs and sits up. “Baz, I’m pretty sure you don’t need to reapply suncream every hour.”

“I’m being careful. We’re closer to the equator here in Spain.” I hand him the bottle, “You don’t want your husband bursting into flames, do you?”

Simon looks at his phone again, thumbing down the screen. “A-ha! You have pyrophobia! Fear of flames.”

“Yes. You caught me, I’m a pyrophobic pyromaniac.”

“I knew it.” Simon grins. “Turn around.”

“What are you reading anyway?” I ask as I comply.

“I dunno, just stumbled on an article about phobias.” The cold bite of sunscreen on my shoulders, followed by the warm press of Simon’s hands. It feels so good. A quiet moan slides from my lips.

Simon stops his ministrations. “Wait a minute,” he says incredulously. “This hourly sunscreen thing is just an excuse to have me rub you down, isn’t it?”

I bite my lip and try to look demure. “ _Maybe_.”

Snow shakes his head slowly and resumes his duties, “Still plotting, after all these years.” Then he leans in close. His breath molten in my ear. “You’ll make this up to me later.”

“Very much so, dear.” I curl my arm around his neck and kiss his smiling mouth.


End file.
